Ahhhhl'amour
by koukanil
Summary: Sirius alias El-Seductor , veut comprendre l'amour, et qui de mieux pour lui expliquer que son niais de meilleur ami James Potter.


**D** **isclaimer :** tous les personnages présents dans cet humble OS sont les fruits de l'imagination de J. .

 **R** **ating :** K+

 **Résumé :** Sirius alias El-Seductor , veut comprendre l'amour, et qui de mieux pour lui expliquer que son niais de meilleur ami.

_Ahhhh…l'amour…._

 **«** Hahahaha….Arrête je capitule, j'abandonne je te promets que je ne te volerai plus jamais tes chocolats de noël. » Hurla James en suppliant son meilleur ami, Sirius, d'arrêter les chatouilles.

C'était Noel et ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la chambre de l'héritier des Potter en train de déballer leurs cadeaux. Après que Sirius ai reçu une boite de chocogrenouille de la part d'une de ses groupies, James s'était mis en tête de tout manger en cachette, s'en suivit une bataille de chatouille qu'ils se rappelleraient surement toute leur vie. Ils étaient tous deux en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et ils avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances de Noel au manoir des Potter, profitant ainsi pleinement des derniers moments d'intimité pendant lesquels ils pouvaient se relâcher. Sirius était toujours en train de déballer ses présents lorsque James laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise suivi très vite d'un hurlement de pure allégresse. La cause de tout cela ? Une grande boite en carton simple et sans emballage contenant…Un livre…Le jeune Black s'approcha un peu profitant de l'état presque second de son meilleur ami pour jeter un œil à la couverture dudit livre. _Règlement de Poudlard : le guide de l'élève modèle, Volume 01._ Qui aurait la stupide idée d'offrir un livre pareil à Cornedrue ? Et pourquoi, par merlin, cela le rendait-il aussi euphorique ? Il vit alors que James tenait une petite carte blanche qu'il ne cessait de lire et de relire. Il s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule et tout de suite l'identité de l'envoyeur fut plus claire. Sur le petit bout de papier était écrit : **«** _ **Règle Numéro 143, pages 264, alinéas B, verset numéros 12 : Il est interdit de déambuler, marcher, courir, sauter flâner, ou tout autre acte impliquant de se déplacer, à l'extérieure de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu. (Surtout si c'est pour aller rejoindre une autre personne du sexe opposé…Et non Potter je ne suis pas jalouse. »**_

Lily Evans Bien sûr. Qui d'autre pourrait mettre le grand, le beau, le magnifique, le courageux, le parfait James Potter dans cet état. Pensa ironiquement Sirius.

 _N'empêche cette fille est d'une mauvaise foi sans borne…Bah James est tellement fou d'elle que dans sa bouche même ses défauts semblaient parfaits._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et fut consterné de l'état dans lequel il était. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, ses yeux pétillaient comme des feux d'artifice, il devait avoir des crampes aux joues à force de sourire comme ça et il regardait la carte comme si elle allait disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

Il le regarda sautiller, hurler crier rire pleurer re-sautiller et enfin se rouler dans les couvertures pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et malgré tous ses efforts il ne comprenait vraiment pas cet engouement. Il se souvenait de la première fois ou Lily avait adressé la parole à James pour autre chose que l'insulter. Ils étaient en quatrième année et elle l'avait bousculé dans les couloirs, la jeune fille s'était excusé et était parti sans un regard en arrière. Mais pour James c'était comme si il s'était shooté à quelque chose d'encore plus fort que l'héro, il planait littéralement, il avait un sourire niais scotché au visage et il n'accorda plus d'importance à quoi que ce soit de toute la journée. A l'époque, Sirius s'était senti jaloux et il essayait de l'extirper des griffes de la « harpie » par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais rien à faire, tout revenait toujours à elle. Mais un jour, il avait compris. Les maraudeurs étaient au complet réunis dans leurs dortoirs à essayer de consoler leur cher Cornedrue d'un énième refus de la part de sa dulcinée. Pour cela, Sirius avait commencé à énumérer tous ce qu'il considérait comme un défaut chez Lily Evans. Il en était au trente-troisième lorsque James avait douloureusement murmuré : « Tu sais Sirius, je crois que son plus grand défaut, c'est que je suis fou amoureux d'elle… » Après ça, le Black n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de toute la journée et avait fait la paix avec Lily Evans (intérieurement bien sûr).

Sirius revint à la réalité et regarda James encore une fois… Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la joie de son frère de cœur.

« Dis James… C'est comment d'être amoureux ? »

A l'instant où les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres, Sirius regretta de les avoir prononcés. C'était une question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis déjà quelques temps mais il n'avait jamais osé la poser, il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis, qu'il le croit faible ou pathétique. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'ils ne penseraient jamais ça mais des quatre il était censé être le dragueur, l'homme à femme, le don juan, . Il avait peur de perdre sa place dans la bande s'il montrait à quel point il était inexpérimenté du côté cœur. Mais aujourd'hui ça lui avait échappé et il avait un peu peur de la réaction de James. Celui-ci s'était arrêté de bouger d'un coup et le regardait maintenant avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Sirius, il n'éclata pas de rire mais vint plutôt s'asseoir à côté de lui, avec un air sérieux et concentré.

« Tu sais… »Commença-t-il. « Toutes ces sensations qu'on décrit dans les livres… Les papillons dans ton ventre, les feux d'artifice dans ta tête, la sensation de plénitude dès qu'il ou elle est là, le bonheur perpétuel et constant…Tout ça…C'est des conneries. » Sirius sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir sous le choc.

« Mais…Mais alors… »

« L'amour ce n'est pas le partage ou faire passer l'autre avant soi, c'est de l'égoïsme pur et simple, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ni de celle de ton vis-à-vis…C'est ton cœur qu'il faut blâmer, parce que lorsqu'il décide d'aimer une personne, il devient comme un trou noir…insatiable. Tu ressens ce besoin qui te fait suffoquer, ce brasier qui brule en toi et que seul l'amour peut éteindre. Ce démon qui rugit et que seule la personne aimée peut faire taire. Mais dès que celle-ci s'éloigne, tout redevient comme avant et tes démons jusque-là calmes se déchaine et te hurle dans le crâne pour que tu la ramène. Et c'est à ce moment-là que tu deviens égoïste, tu ne veux plus qu'elle s'en aille, tu veux l'enchainer à toi, l'enfermer dans une prison dorée, l'aimer à en mourir. Et puis ces saloperies de feux d'artifices qui se déclenchent quand tu penses à elle, c'est pas des feux d'artifice mais des bombes, des bombes qui explosent dans ton cœur et qui te laissent pantelant, haletant, détruit. Tu endure ça encore et encore et encore et lorsqu'enfin tu crois que ton cœur s'est transformé en désert sanguinolent et que tu es libéré de son emprise, tu la regarde et tu te rends compte qu'un seul de ses sourires, un seul de ses regards, un seul de ses mots, suffit pour que tu redeviennes l'âme enchainée que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendants plusieurs secondes.

« Si…Si c'est aussi horrible…Pourquoi les gens s'échinent autant à trouver le grand amour ? »

« Parce qu'après toute la souffrance et la peine endurée, les moments que tu passes avec elle ont un gout d'extase. Tu te souviens de l'Amortentia ? Son odeur envoutante, les souvenirs qu'elle évoque, les sentiments qu'elle fait jaillir ? Et bien être avec ton âme sœur c'est comme si tu sentais de l'Amortentia en permanence…C'est effrayant et magnifique. Tu te sens puissant, tu te sens fort, tu te sens aimé…Et ça c'est le plus beau des sentiments. »

« Je ne te sui plus… Tu as dit que c'était horrible et maintenant tu me dis que c'est magnifique ?! » C'était à ne rien y comprendre…

« Aimer est horrible mais être aimé… C'est l'un des sentiments les plus beaux que tu ne pourras jamais ressentir. C'est lorsque tu croises le regard de cette personne et que tu y vois des étoiles et que tu _sais_ que ces étoiles ne sont là que pour toi… Etre aimé c'est devenir le centre du monde d'au moins une personne, sa terre son eau son air. Ça se manifeste lorsque c'est ton vis-à-vis qui souffre de la cruauté du cœur et qu'il n'y a que toi et toi seul qui puisse exorciser ses démons, tu te sens tout puissant…Mais même si je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, à mon avis, le meilleur c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour…J'aimerai bien te dire ce que ça fait mais malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas testé. » Dit-il quelque peu tristement.

« Bien sûr que si, tu as testé ! Tu nous as moi, Remus, Peter, tes parents… » Il regarda son ami un instant et continua : « Et sis tu te fiais un peu plus à mon flair de chien-détecteur-de-niaiserie tu saurais que la Cruella que tu t'échine tant à séduire est déjà sous le charme. »

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent… Et James se jeta sur Sirius pour lui faire regretter d'avoir traité Lily de Cruella.


End file.
